yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 062
の 　ブラックマジシャンガール | romaji = Majishan no Deshi Burakku Majishan Gāru | japanese translated = The Magician's Disciple - Black Magician Girl | episode number = 062 | japanese air date = July 3, 2001 | english air date = February 8, 2003 | japanese opening = S H U F F L E | japanese ending = The Afternoon of that Day あの日の午後 | english opening = Season Two theme | english ending = }} "The Master of Magicians, Part 3", known as "The Magician's Disciple - Dark Magician Girl" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-second episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on July 3, 2001, and in the United States on February 8, 2003. __TOC__ Major Events *Yami Yugi summons "Dark Magician Girl" for the first time. With extra attack points from the "Dark Magicians" in both players' graveyard, Arkana's second "Dark Magician" is beaten, and Yugi wins. *Arkana tries to use a hidden key to break himself out. However, Marik plays tricks on his mind using his Millennium Rod (making it look as though Arkana didn’t have the key in his hand). Yami Yugi turns back into Yugi, who breaks himself and Arkana out of their locks. *Marik speaks to Yugi through Arkana and tells him of his motives and plans. Just afterwards, Téa, Solomon Muto, Mokuba and Tristan find Yugi. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Arkana, Part 3 Duel continued from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 700 LP remaining and controls "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position and two set cards. Arkana has 1500 LP remaining and controls no cards. Turn 16: Arkana Arkana Sets a card. Turn 17: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Arkana then activates his face-down "Shadow Balance" to destroy Yami Yugi's monsters until he and Arkana has the same number of monsters. Since there are no monsters on Arkana's side of the field, the effect of "Shadow Balance" destroys both "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Big Shield Gardna". Turn 18: Arkana Arkana draws. He then activates "Dark Magic Curtain" to pay half his Life Points (Arkana 1500 → 750) and Special Summon a "Dark Magician" from his Deck (2500/2100) in Attack Position. He then activates "Anti-Magic Arrows" to prevent Yami Yugi from activating his Set cards. Arkana's "Dark Magician" attacks directly, but Yami Yugi activates the effect of "Dark Magic Curtain" to pay half his Life Points (Yami 700 → 350) and Special Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi states that due to the effect of "Dark Magician Girl", it gains 300 ATK for each "Dark Magician" in the Graveyard. A replay occurs, and Arkana, knowing that Yami Yugi has only one "Dark Magician" in his Graveyard (which would make the ATK of "Dark Magician Girl" 2300), uses his "Dark Magician" to attack "Dark Magician Girl". However, Yami Yugi then reminds Arkana that "Dark Magician Girl" gains ATK from "Dark Magicians" in both players' Graveyards ("Dark Magician Girl": 2000 → 2600/1700). "Dark Magician Girl" then destroys Arkana's "Dark Magician" (Arkana 750 → 650) ("Dark Magician Girl": 2600 → 2900/1700). Turn 19: Yami Yugi "Dark Magician Girl" attacks directly (Arkana 650 → 0). Trivia * During this episode, Yami Yugi criticizes Arkana for indiscriminately Tributing monsters to inflict damage to his opponent's Life Points. However, in a later episode, Yami Yugi ironically uses the same strategy himself against Rafael, and also loses when the presence of monsters in his Graveyard allows an opposing monster to increase its own ATK. Of course these situations were different: Arkana did this of his own accord, whereas Yami was under the influence of "The Seal of Orichalcos", which corrupts their users. * And in another irony, in another later episode, the same duelist who defeated Yugi from before also used this strategy while under the influence of the same field spell that corrupted Yami in order to power up his most dangerous monster, but the Pharaoh managed to defeat it by reviving the very same monster that was used to defeat him before. Afterwards, Rafael purposely lost the duel in order to apologize to his monsters for his treatment of them — which was shown to have freed him from the Orichalcos. Changes to the dub * The pentagram of "Dark Magic Curtain" is given five more points. * The pentagram of "Dark Magician Girl" is changed to a red jewel. Also, a blue skirt is temporarily added to her costume at one point to conceal her thigh. * Marik explaining his family's past is cut. * A frame of Yugi with the three God cards behind him is cut. * The buzzsaw glows blue and its blades are obscured, to match the dub's depiction of them as "Dark Energy Disks". * A shot of the buzzsaw nearing dangerously close to Pandora/Arkana's leg is cut. * In the original, Marik wants to kill Yugi. In the dub, he wants to send him to the Shadow Realm. Errors * From a close-up near the episode's beginning, the buzzsaw near Yami Yugi has its right side close to the number 1000, but the next view of the saw, from far-away, shows its left side closest to the number and the right side touching the vertical line that means 500 life points. Then the next close-up shows it as the first view again. * When Arkana places "Shadow Balance" on the field, he calls it a Monster, when in fact "Shadow Balance" is a Trap. * When "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" is summoned, it's shown with three claws on its front paws. However, just before "Shadow Balance" "swallows" "Gazelle", it has four claws on its front paws, then back to three just moments before it's destroyed. *When Gazelle and Big Shield Gardna are first put into Shadow Balance's trays, they're both in the same tray but when they're destroyed, they're each in individual trays. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes